Outlines
by I'mjustamoment285
Summary: Non-famous Alex Gaskarth moves house from Maryland to north west England. Story of what happens after he meets his new neighbour and what happens when ATL make it big. The rest of ATL to feature. Bad summary, sorry xD first fanfic I've ever written, sorry if its bad :P also, don't really know why its called outlines hahaha,rated M just in case;) enjoy:))


I got off the bus, rain streaming down my face, wind blowing my hair in all directions. Great. It probably looked worse than it did before. I started walking in the direction of my house; I couldn't wait to get home. "thank god I'm not one of those stereotypical teenage girls cos by now I would be crying because I look like a panda with a bad hair day!" I thought, chuckling to myself. It's not that I don't care about my appearance, I do, it's just I don't see the point in caking my face in makeup or rolling my skirt up so high you can see my underwear. I avoid the whole skirt thing by wearing trousers to school, problem solved, although I think most of my year thinks I'm a lesbian, (which I'm not). Don't get me wrong, I'm not homophobic, I'm just not a lesbian. I guess it doesn't really matter what people think because all the guys that go to my school are complete idiots anyway. I got out my key and unlocked my front door. I had never been so glad for the weekend before. School this week was horrid. It was a week of pure science, maths and English. I dumped my bags and went in search of a warm drink and a towel to dry off.

The next morning I was woken up at around 10am by the sound of a truck and loud chatter. I checked my messages and decided I should probably get up and investigate so I got out of bed and padded over to my window, opening the curtains. Peering out,I noticed the weather was much better today and next-door there was a removal truck and some strangers I'd never seen before. I didn't know people were moving in next door! Actually I think I do remember my mum telling me something about that but I wasn't really listening. I think she said something about this family having a kid, although i can't remember his name, it could be Lee or Adam or something, I dunno. Hopefully this "kid" isnt a whingey little brat like the last one. I got changed and went down stairs to meet them, seeing as I had nothing else better to do. Outside, I walked over to their removal truck where they were unloading boxes.

"hi!" I said smiling "I'm Evie, I'm your neighbour"

"hey Evie! I'm Isobel Gaskarth and this is my husband Peter!" she said shaking my hand smiling warmly at me. Mr Gaskarth shook my hand and carried another box inside. He came back pretty quickly, this time with a boy that looked around my age following behind him. The first thing I noticed? His hair. It was dark brown and all spiky, yet long, it was just indescribable! It was the most awesome hair I'd ever seen! He wasn't particularly tall but he was extremely lanky, sort of like he'd been stretched. He wore a blink 182 t-shirt and some black skinnies. He walked over to me to introduce himself.

"hi, the names Alexander, but you can call me later" he said winking at me. His eyes. I could stare into them all day. They were all big and brown like a puppy's. Full of adventure and sparkling with mischief. I had a feeling me and Alex would get along just fine. "hey you like blink 182?" I asked him pointing casually at his T-shirt.

"yeah! They're like my favourite band ever!" he exclaimed.

"they're mine too! What's your favourite blink song?" I asked him, studying his face. If he said first date I would freak. Possibly.

"lyrically, Adams song," he said "but just for rocking out, it's gotta be first date! What about you?"

"mines first date too!" I laughed "although I see where you're coming from, I'd never really thought about it like that" he grinned a heart stopping smile at me.

"oh my names Evie by the way" we both laughed.

"nice to meet you Evie" he grinned at me

"you too" I grinned back.

"hey you wanna do somethi-"

"ALEX GET IN HERE AND HELP UNPACK THESE BOXES!" his dad called from the house, cutting off alex's sentence. Alex made a face at me as we walked back towards the house "i'll catch you later" he said as we parted ways "oh and nobody actually calls me Alexander, just call me Alex" We both got to our doors at the same time which made me chuckle to myself. I spent the rest of the day listening to music and being interrogated by my best friend, laura, about my new neighbour although I kinda brought it on myself! I probably shouldn't have told her he was hot, but she would see him when she came round anyway and then the interrogation would be twice as bad!

The next morning my mum woke me up to ask me if I'd met the gaskarths yet.

"yes mum," I sighed "I introduced myself yesterday, they seem really nice" my mum then launched into a huge speech about getting to know the new neighbours not getting in the way of my school work and the punishment I would get if I let that happen. Finally she left the room with a "there's an egg butty waiting for you on the table, I'm going out to work, see you later" honestly, my mum can be the most annoying person in the world but she rocks! I turned my computer on and went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I traipsed back upstairs to have a shower and get started on my homework. 2 hours later and I'd finished. I pressed print and got changed. I picked up the sheets of paper from my printer and sorted them out into subjects to be put in my books. Then I came across a sheet I hadn't printed out. It said "hey evieeeeeeeee! wanna do something today? seeing as my question was cut off yesterday;) love from Alexxxxxxxxxxxxxx (your new neighbour (who,lucky for you, also happens to be the most awesome person in the world;) ))"

oh the joys of having a wireless printer. I laughed, went downstairs and opened my front door. There was Alex, sat on my doorstep with his headphones in. I pounced on him and shouted "RAAAAAAAWR!" he jumped and shrieked like a girl whilst I started uncontrollably laughing. He joined in with my laughter until we were both clutching our stomachs in pain. Once we finally stopped laughing he grabbed my hand and pulled my down so I was sat next to him.

"soo what do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno what is there to do around here?" he replied

"honestly, not a lot, but we could go ice skating if you want?" I looked up at him and he smiled at me

"sounds great! Ill meet you back here in 10 minutes" he said getting up dragging me up with him. he let go of my hand and jogged to his door. I went inside and changed into some warmer clothes, grabbing my phone and some gloves and ran back downstairs. I'd been ice skating lots of times with my friends and I'd never felt this excited to go before. Or was I nervous? "Oh god, I think Im falling for Alex." i thought. Not that I mind Alex, but imagine if I dated him and it ended badly! I'd have to walk out of my front door and see him EVERY DAY. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it. A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I rushed to answer it and nearly smacked right into Alex who grabbed my arms and steadied me, laughing.

"come on come on come on!" he grinned at me, jumping up and down like an excited child. I laughed at his immaturity and told him I was ready to go. He took my hand and we walked to the nearest bus stop. The ice rink was about 20 minutes away which would give us some time to get to know each other better.

"how come you moved here anyway?" I blurted out. Realising how rude I sounded i quickly said "not that I don't like it, I mean, I don't like it like it, it's just that I'm glad you're here, well, not glad but... Oh you know what I mean!" he laughed as I went red. He put his arm around me. "my dad got a new job in England so we moved here from America, in Maryland. And I like it better here already" he said sheepishly looking down at me, squeezing me tight.

Note:this my frst fanfic ever so be nice and review please:)


End file.
